yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Fil suresi/TEFSİR
HDKD Tefsiri * Fil Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal Sayfa sayfa HTML link verilecek ve arabi yeniden yazılacak *Fil Suresi/1-5 4 lü tablo *Fil Fil (C.: Efyal-Füyul) *[[ORİJİNAL PDF ELMALI TEFSİRİ *Fil Suresi *Fil Süresi/VİDEO *Fil Suresi/Elmalı *Fil Suresi/MEAL *Fil suresi/MEALLER İbni Kesir Tefsiri *Fil Suresi/İbni Kesir Fi-Zilila il Kuran *Fil Suresi/Seyyid Kutub Tefsiri Taberi tefsiri *Fil Suresi/Taberi Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *Fil Suresi/Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Vehbe Zuheyli tefsiri *Fil Suresi/Vehbe Zuhayli Fahreddin Razi Tefsiri *Fil Suresi/Fahruddin Er-Razi Turan Dursun sitesinden Fil Olayı ve İkinci Dünya Savaşı---- Kur'anın sarih manasının altında işari manası da vardır. Bu işari manaların ise her asırda fertleri bulunabilir. İşte fil süresinin sarih manasının altında işari manada asrımıza bakan gaybi bir mucizesi vardır. : Fil süresinin ebced hesabı tam tamına 2. dünya savaşı senesine tevafuk ediyor. Ayrıca, fil süresinde kabeyi tahribe çalışan ebrehe var. İkinci dünya savaşında ise, İslamiyete ihanet etmiş zalim Avrupa var. Fil süresinde ebabil kuşları yanmış taş atıyor. İkinci dünya savaşında ise uçaklar bomba atıyor. Evet, Kur'an gibi bir kitapta hem mananın, hem de ebced hesabının tevafuku ve ikinci dünya savaşı gibi bir hadisenin Kur'anın hususi işaretine layık olması elbette tesadüf ihtimalini ortadan kaldırıyor. Bundan anlıyoruz ki, Kur'an bütün zamanları ve mekanları bir anda gören ve ona göre konuşan bir zatın kelamıdır. ve Kur'andaki kıssalar, sadece tarihi birer hadise değil, bütün asırlara ve bu zamana da hitap eden derslerdir.__________________ Ölüm seni uyandırmadan önce uyan Soru : Öncelikle konu başlığı açabilmiş olmanızı tebrik ederim sevgili ilim, şikayet ediyordunuz ya.. 2. dünya savaşı tarihine denk gelen ebced hesabını açıklayabilir misiniz lütfen... ve bir de eğer yapabiliyorsanız lütfen günümüz türkçesi ile yazılarınızı yazarsanız sevinirim. Kelimeleri eski türkçe söylemek sandığınız kadar havalı olmuyor belirteyim. Elbette, sadece bir yönden değil, bir çok yönden o tarihe tevafuk ediyor. Kastamonu Lahikasında beyan edilen bu meseleyi buraya kısaca aktarıyorum. Birinci cümlesi: Kâ'be-i Muazzama'ya hücum eden Ebrehe askerlerinin başlarına Ebabil tayyareleriyle semavî bombalar yağdırmasını ifade eden "termihim bihicaretin" cümle-i kudsiyesi, bin üçyüz elli dokuz (1359) edip, dünyayı dine tercih eden ve nev'-i beşeri yoldan çıkaran medeniyetçilerin başlarına semavî bombalar ve taşları yağdırmasına tevafukla işaret ediyor. İkinci cümle: "elem yec'al keydehüm fi tadlil" kelime-i kudsiyesi, eski zaman hâdisesindeki Kâ'be'nin nurunu söndürmek için, hilelerle hücum edenlerin kendileri yokluk, zulümat dalaletinde aks-ül amel ile aleyhlerine dönmesiyle tokat yedikleri gibi; bu asrın aynen hilelerle, desiselerle, zulümlerle Edyan-ı Semaviye Kâ'besini, kıblegâhını dalalet hesabına tahribe çalışan cebbar, mağrur ehl-i dalaletin tadlil ve idlâllerine semavî bombalar tokadıyla cezalanmasına, aynı tarihe "fi tadlil" kelime-i kudsiyesi bin üçyüz altmış (1360) 'makam-ı cifrîsiyle tevafuk edip işaret ediyor. 'Üçüncüsü:"elemtera keyfe feale rabbüke biashabilfil" cümle-i kudsiyesi Resul-i Ekrem Aleyhissalâtü Vesselâm'a hitaben: "Senin mübarek vatanın ve kıblegâhın olan Mekke-i Mükerreme'yi ve Kâ'be-i Muazzama'yı hârikulâde bir surette düşmanlarından kurtarmasını ve o düşmanların nasıl bir tokat yediklerini görmüyor musun?" diye mana-yı sarihiyle ifade ettiği gibi, bu asra dahi hitab eden o cümle-i kudsiye mana-yı işarîsiyle der ki: "Senin dinin ve İslâmiyet'in ve Kur'anın ve ehl-i hak ve hakikatın cebbar düşmanları olan dünyaperest ve dünyanın menfaatı için mukaddesatı çiğneyen o ashab-ı dünyaya senin Rabbin nasıl tokatlarla cezalarını verdiğini görmüyor musun? Gör, bak!" diye mana-yı işarîsiyle, bu cümle aynen makam-ı cifrîsiyle tam bin üçyüzelli dokuz (1359) tarihiyle aynen âfât-ı semaviye nev'inde semavî tokatlarla İslâmiyet'e ihanet cezası olarak, diye mana-yı işarî ifade ediyor. Yalnız "Ashab-il Fil" yerinde "Ashab-id Dünya" gelir. "Fil" kalkar, "Dünya" gelir. Tahlil: تَرْمِيهِمْ بِحِجَارَةٍ : İki ت sekizyüz. İki ر dörtyüz. İki م , bir ب , bir ح , bir ى yüz. Tenvin vakf olmadığından ن dur, elli. Bir هـ , bir ج , bir (medde Elif) dokuz. Mecmuu, bin üçyüz ellidokuz (1359). فِى تَضْلِيلٍ : ض sekizyüz. ف seksen. ت dörtyüz. İki ى yirmi. İki ل altmış. Tenvin vakfa rast gelmiş, sayılmaz. Yekûnü, bin üçyüz altmış (1360). اَلَمْ تَرَ كَيْفَ فَعَلَ رَبُّكَ بِاَصْحَابِ الْفِيلِ : İki "re" , bir "te" sekizyüz. İki "fe" , iki ك ikiyüz. İki ل , bir م yüz. Bir ع , bir ص yüzaltmış. Dört ب üç elif, bir ى , bir ح yirmidokuz. الْفِيلِ yerine gelen الدُّنْيَا daki iki د , bir elif dokuz. Bir ن elli. Bir ى on. Bir elif, bir. Bu yekûn, bin üçyüz ellidokuz (1359), eğer okunmayan elif sayılmazsa bin üçyüz ellisekiz (1358) eder. Hem arabî, hem rumi tarihiyle bu semavî tokatların ayrı ayrı çeşitlerinin zamanlarına tevafuk ile parmak basıyor.__________________ Ölüm seni uyandırmadan önce uyan İtiraz: Semavî tokatların içerdiği kelimeleri keyfi bir şekilde seçmeniz ne kadar da hoş... Önce sözü geçen tarihleri bir belirleyelim 10-02-1940 (1359 başı) 17-01-1942 (1360 sonu, 29 çektiğini varsaydım) (Arapça harfleri arapça metinde arattım, klavyem müsait olmadığı için ha bire kopyalamaktansa Türkçe karşılıklarını yazıyorum) 2 Re,(2x200) 1 Te = 800 Ayette 3 ADET FE harfi var (fil, feale, keyfe) = 3x80 = 240 iki kef (20 x 2)= 40 DÖRT ADET LAM VAR (Lem, feaLe, ashabiL, fiL) 30x4 = 120 Buraya kadar 1200 Mim = 40 1 AYN (70) + 1 Sad (90) = 160 Dört Be diyorsunuz ben üç saydım fakat sanırım şedliyi iki sayıyorsunuz (8) + 3 elif (3) + ye (10) + ha (8) = 29 Buraya kadar bir hesap çekelim 1429 Sayılmayan bir elif bir adet ise bence 1429 çıktı Sayın İlim bu Mars'a gidiş mucizesi falan olmasın? yoo 2008 çıktı Hay aksi 2008'de ne olmuştu ki? Kuş gribi falan olmaz mı? Gerçi ayette kul bile yok! Yahu kılıf uyduruversek buna da Fillerin yerine neden "الدُّنْيَا" şu ifadeyi koyuyorsunuz? Ne demek ki bu ifade.... "Fil sahipleri" diye yanlış mı yazmışlar Kuran-ı Azimmüşan'da Nesini düzeltiyorsunuz? Adama bakar mısın göz göre göre kendi kutsal kitabını değiştiriyor! Cehennemden korkmuyor musunuz yahu? Filler nereye gitti ey İlim filler ve sahipleri nerede? Ohh Fe'yi sil, Lam'ları sil DAL yaz oraya sonra MUCİZE MUCİZE! oldu... Kur'anın sarih manası vardır. Zaten Kur'an icazıyla, yani az sözle çok manalar anlatmasıyla, belağatıyla, nazmıyla bir çok edipleri, belağat alimlerini hayrette bırakıp, kendisine hayran bırakmış, secde ettirmiş. Kur'anın sarih manasının altındaki bu işaretler ise, Kur'anın bir nevi meyvesidir. Yani, bu gibi tevafuklar diğer iman hakikatlerin ispatlanması ve delil gösterilmesi gibi elbette beyan edilemez.' Fakat, burada dikkat edeceğimiz mesele, fil süresinin manası zaten ikinci dünya savaşının manasına tam tamına tevafuk ediyor. Buna ilave olarak, bazı ibareleri ve terkipleri ve kelimeleri de ikinci dünya savaşına tevafuk edince, manayı kuvvetlendirip, daha güzel daha hoş bir şekil alıyor. ' Evet, tahlil şu:Tahlil: تَرْمِيهِمْ بِحِجَارَةٍ : İki ت sekizyüz. İki ر dörtyüz. İki م , bir ب , bir ح , bir ى yüz. Tenvin vakf olmadığından ن dur, elli. Bir هـ , bir ج , bir (medde Elif) dokuz. Mecmuu, bin üçyüz ellidokuz (1359). فِى تَضْلِيلٍ :"dad" ض sekizyüz. ف seksen. ت dörtyüz. İki ى yirmi. İki ل altmış. Tenvin vakfa rast gelmiş, sayılmaz. Yekûnü, bin üçyüz altmış (1360). اَ'لَمْ تَرَ كَيْفَ فَعَلَ رَبُّكَ بِاَصْحَابِ الْفِيلِ ': İki "re" , bir "te" sekizyüz. İki "fe" , iki ك ikiyüz. İki ل , bir م yüz. Bir ع , bir ص yüzaltmış. Dört ب üç elif, bir ى , bir ح yirmidokuz. الْفِيلِ yerine gelen الدُّنْيَا daki iki د , bir elif dokuz. Bir ن elli. Bir ى on. Bir elif, bir. Bu yekûn, bin üçyüz ellidokuz (1359), eğer okunmayan elif sayılmazsa bin üçyüz ellisekiz (1358) eder. Hem arabî, hem rumi tarihiyle bu semavî tokatların ayrı ayrı çeşitlerinin zamanlarına tevafuk ile parmak basıyor. Hesapta hata yok. Bu "Fil" lafzı kalkmasının sırrı: Eski zamanda dehşetli Fil-i Mahmudî azametine, heybetine dayanmış, hücum etmişler. Şimdi ise dünya servetine ve malına ve o servetle filolar teşkil edip, hattâ kırk milyon bir millet, "o fil gibi filolarla" dörtyüz milyonu esaret altına almış ve Avrupa medeniyetçileri medeniyetin mehasiniyle, iyilikleriyle, menfaatleriyle değil, belki medeniyetin seyyiatıyla ve sefahetiyle ve dinsizliğiyle üçyüzelli milyon müslümanların her tarafta hâkimiyetlerini imha edip istibdadına serfüru' etmiş ve bu musibet-i semaviyeye sebebiyet vermiş. Ve dünyaperest gaddar zalimler, zulümlerine ceza olarak tokatlar gelmeye ve fakir ve masumlar ve mazlumlara, fâni mallarını ve hayatlarını âhiretlerine çevirmek ve kıymetdar eylemek ve dünyadaki günahlarına keffaret-üz zünub etmeye kader-i İlahîye fetva verdiler. Ben birbuçuk senedir dünyaperestlerin bu musibette vaziyetlerini ve safahatlarını ve ikinci harb-i umumî sahifelerini kat'iyyen bilmiyorum. Fakat iki sene evvelki vaziyetleri, bu sure-i kudsiyenin mana-yı işarî tabakasından gelen tokatlar, tam tamına onların başlarına iniyorlar ve surenin bir mana-yı işarîsini tam tefsir ediyor.} Kastamonu Lahikası ( 226 )__________________ Ölüm seni uyandırmadan önce uyan sevgili ilim. islamda. hurufilik. cifir .kabalacılık yoktur. islamı cifirlendiren büyük üstadın saidi kürdidir.senin bu cifrin kuranda men edilen''fal okları''gibidir.ama siz kuranı ve islamı saidi kürdi zannettiğiniz için böyle şeyleri kaalae almazsınız siz nev zuhur kuran olan kuranı sani nur risalelerine göre ahkam kesersiniz. bu cifiri islamın neresinden çıkartınız Özgür beyin arkadaşım, İslamiyette hurufilik yoktur. Fakat, yaş ve kuru herşey bu kitapta derecesine göre vardır. Sana bir soru:Zaten bu sürenin manası ikinci dünya savaşına tevafuk ediyor. Fakat, bu süredeki bazı ibarelerin ebcedinin de ikinci dünya savaşına tevafuk etmesi Kur'ana ne gibi bir noksanlık verir? Elbette noksanlık vermeyeceği gibi onun mucizeliğinin iktizasıdır ve şanına yakışıyor. İLim Olay şu mudur; Fil suresinin ecbed hesabını yaptık ikinci dünya savaşı ile hiçbir ilgisi yok Sonra dedim ki kendi kendime "Yahu fil suresi ikinci dünya savaşını anlatsa ne güzel olurdu" Sonra Fil suresindeki ifadeleri silip YERİNE KENDİ YAZDIĞIN BİR İFADE EKLİYORSUN Sonra ecbed hesabı yapıyorsun, diyorsun ki bu mucizedir İkinci Dünya Savaşı'na denk geliyor! anlamı da İkinci Dünya Savaşı! Anlamı II.DS yapan senin yorumun ve senin eklemen, Ecbedi II.DS yapan senin eklemen Mucize de SENİN mucizen olur o zaman güzel kardeşim. Gerçi II. Dünya Savaşı'ndan 70 sene sonra tarihini bilmek ne kadar mucize olur orası ayrı Hala hesapta hata yok diyorsun yahu! Hesapta hata yok ama ayeti değiştiriyorsun! İnsaf! Yani oraya yirmi tane Arapça kelime yazıp anlaşılmaz konuşunca bir şey zannedilmeyi bekliyor olabilirsiniz ama Uçan Spagetti Canavarı'na şükürler olsun zekadan yoksun değiliz... Genel olarak Müslümanlara soruyorum; ALLAH'ın sözü olduğuna inandığınız Kuran'ı Kerim'i kend istediği şeye uyması için (amacı ne olursa olsun) bir kelimeyi KALDIRANA, yerine yenisini ekleyene ne dersiniz? Fasık mı oluyor, kafir mi oluyor, münafık mı oluyor? Ben terminolojiyi iyi bilmediğim için size soruyorum Kuran'ı yazanların özel çaba ile elde ettiği kelimelerin üst üste gelmesi olayını da mucize diye yutturmaya çalışanları görmüştüm Bence siz Allah'ı kendi haline bırakın, mucizesi varsa kendi yapsın, niye işine karışıyorsunuz? Allah sizin düzeltmenize MUHTAÇ kaldı herhalde! @Özgür beyin, Konuyu dikkatli okuyun Cifire falan kalmanıza gerek yok, İslam'da Kuran ayetlerinden kendi kafana göre kelime ekleyip çıkarmak yoksa mucizenin çökmesi için yeterli zaten Adam fil sahipleri yazan ifadeyi siliyor, başka bir şey yazıyor Öyle yazınca manası II. DSna tevafuk ediyormuş! üstüne ecbedi de tevafuk ediyormuş!! Adı üstünde tevafuk, ama Allah'ın sözü değil kendi tahrifi ile elde ettiği bir tevafuk Arkadaşım, zaten ayetin manası ikinci dünya savaşına tevvafuk ediyor. Yani, bu cihetle zaten Kur'an surelerinde geçen kıssaların sadece tarihi bir hadise olmadığını ve bu asrımıza da bakıp, ders verdiğini anlyoruz. O işaret ise tetimmat, yani tamamlayıcı ve manaya kuvvet verici bir tevafuktur. Dikkat edilirse, üç ayrı yönden o tarihe tevafuk var. Ayrıca, bu zamanda mana olarak ehl-i dalaleti ve zalimleri "ehl-i dünya" yani sadece dünyayı düşünen ve ahireti bilmeyen olarak tanımlıyoruz. Yoksa, şu zamanda Avrupa "ashab-ı fil" değil, "ashab-ı dünya"..Bu latif manaya işaret olarak müellif "dünya" manası ile bu asra bakmış. Yoksa, ayetin lafzı aynen duruyor ve bir tek noktasına bile ilişilmez. Allahın kelamıdır.__________________ Ölüm seni uyandırmadan önce uyan İlim Efendi Madem Kuran'ı değiştirmek bir noksanlık vermiyor, hatta mucizeliğinin iktizası ve şanına yakışıyor.. Madem ki Kuran şanını elde etmek için sizin müdahalelerinize muhtaç Başlamışken bilimsel gerçeklerle çelişen ayetleri de değiştiriverin, ona da bir el atın KEHF 86-90'dan başlayabilirsiniz Bediuzzaman Tefsiri 'Emirdağ Lahikası 1' |} 'Emirdağ lahikası-2' Emirdağ Lâhikası - 1 | ( 172 ) ---- Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim, Bütün tarih-i beşeriyede, kat’iyen misli görülmemiş ve kavm-i Lût’un başına yağan semavî taşlardan daha müthiş taşlar, dinsizlik hesabına milyonlarla ehl-i imanı ve mâsumları edyân-ı semaviye ve kavânin-i İlâhiye haricine dehşetli vasıtalarla sevk eden bir memleketi semavîtaşlarla tokatlamasının bir mukaddemesi olarak, resmî gazetelerin kat’îhaber verdikleri bir hâdise-i semaviyeyi, âdetime muhalif olarak bir Nur şakirdi bana haber verdi. Dedim: Yirmi beş sene gazetelerin havâdislerini merak etmedim. Fakat bu taşlar, Risale-i Nur’un dinsizlere mânevî tokatlarını temsil ettiği cihette ve beş-altı sene evvel ondan haber verdiği için o şakirde dedim: “Git, yalnız o hâdiseyi tamamıyla oku, tahkik et.” O tahkik etti, geldi. Diyor ki: “Bu baharda, Rusya’nın Vladivostok Ormanlarına, zemin yüzünde hiç emsali görülmeyen büyüklükte semadan taşlar düşmüş. Ve en büyüğü, yirmi beş metre uzunluğunda ve on metre boyundadır. Düştüğünde etrafındaki ağaçları devirmiş ve otuz kadar büyük çukurlar husule getirmiş. Tetkik edilen parçalarında demir, çelik ve başka maddeler, karışık olarak mizansız bulunmaktadır.” İşte resmî gazetelerin kat’î verdikleri bu haber, bin üç yüz altmış (1360) sene evvel Sûre-i Fîl’in mu’cizâne '''1 تَرْمِيهِمْ بِحِجَارَةٍcümlesiyle bin üç yüz elli dokuz (1359) tarihinde dünyayı dine tercih eden ve dinsizliği esas tutan, bir nevi medeniyet hesabına beşeri yoldan çıkaranların başlarına, ebâbil kuşları gibi, semavî tayyarelerden bombalar başlarına inecek ve semavî taşlar yağdırmasınamukaddemesi olacak diye haber veriyor. Ve '2' فِى تَضْلِيلٍ aynen bin üç yüz altmış (1360) tarihini gösterip,dalâletin cezası olarak kavm-i Lût’un başına gelen ahcar-ı semaviyeyi andıran semavî taşlar o tarihlerden sonra geleceğini haber verip tehdit ediyor. Ve Risale-i Nur’un “Sûre-i Fîl” nüktesine ait beyanatı içindehaşiyeli bu cümle var: “Evet, bu tokatlardan pürşer beşer, şirkten şükre girmezse ve Kur’ân’atarziye vermezse, melâike elleriyle de ahcâr-ı semaviye başlarına yağacağını bu sûre bir mânâ-yı işârî ile tehdit ediyor.” İşte bu fıkra doğrudan doğruya bu taşlara işareti olmasına iki emârevar. Birincisi: Şimdiye kadar gelen semavî taşlar bir iki karış oldukları halde, böyle yirmi beş metre uzunluğunda ve on metre genişliğinde dağ gibi taşlar, elbette semavatın dinsizliğe karşı bir alâmet-i hiddetidir.Sûre-i Fîl mu’cizâne ona bakması, onun tefsiri, ona işaret etmesi,hakikattir. O hâdisenin o ihbara liyakati var. Çünkü emsalsizdir. İkinci emâresi: Bütün zemin yüzünü ve nev-i beşeri tehdit eden dehşetli bir dinsizliğin merkezlerine gelmesidir. Ve dinsizler bunu hissetmişler ki, küçücük hâdiseleri ehemmiyetle neşrettikleri halde, bir iki aydır bu acip, dehşetli hâdiseyi, ellerinden geldiği kadar şâşaalandırmamaya çalışmışlar. '''Kastamonu Lâhikası | ( 142 ) Aziz kardeşlerim, Kur’ân’a ait en cüz’î, en küçük bir nüktenin de kıymeti büyük olduğundan, İşârât-ı Kur’âniyenin bu zamanımıza temas eden küçük bir şuaı, bugün, Sûre-i ve’l-Asrî nükte-i i’câziyesi münasebetiyle, Sûre-i Fil’den, mânâ-yı işârî tabakasından, tevafuk düsturuna istinaden birnüktesini beyan etmem ihtar edildi. Şöyle ki: Sûre-i اَلَمْ تَرَ كَيْفَ meşhur ve tarihî bir hâdise-i cüz’iyeyi beyânla küllîve her asırda efradı bulunan o gibi ve ona benzeyen hâdiseleri ihtar vetabakat-ı işariyeden her tabakaya göre bir mânâyı ifade etmek, umumasırlarda, umum nev-i beşerle konuşan Kur’ân-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyânınbelâğatının muktezası olmasından, bu kudsî sûre, bu asrımıza da bakıyor, ders veriyor. Fenaları tokatlıyor. Mânâyı işârî tabakasından bu asrın en büyük hâdisesini haber vermekle beraber, dünyayı hercihetle dine tercih etmek ve dalâlette gitmenin cezası olarak, cifir vehesab-ı ebcedle, üç cümlesi, aynı hâdisenin zamanına tetabuk edip işaret ediyor. Birinci cümlesi: Kâbe-i Muazzamaya hücum eden Ebrehe askerlerinin başlarına ebâbil tayyareleriyle semavî bombalar yağdırmasını ifade eden 3''' تَرْمِيهِمْ بِحِجَارَةٍ cümle-i kudsiyesi, bin üç yüz elli dokuz edip, dünyayı dine tercih eden ve nev-i beşeri yoldan çıkaran medeniyetçilerin başlarına semavî bombalar ve taşları yağdırmasına tevafukla işaret ediyor. '''İkinci cümle: 4''' اَلَمْ يَجْعَلْ كَيْدَهُمْ فِى تَضْلِيلٍ kelime-i kudsiyesi, eski zaman hâdisesindeki Kâbe’nin nurunu söndürmek için, hilelerle hücum edenlerin kendileri yokluk, zulümat dalâletinde aksü’l-amelle aleyhlerine dönmesiyle tokat yedikleri gibi; bu asrın aynen hilelerle,desiselerle, zulümlerle edyan-ı semaviye kâbesini, kıblegâhını dalâlethesabına tahribe çalışan cebbar; mağrur ehl-i dalâletin tadlil veidlâllerine semavî bombalar tokadıyla cezalanmasına, aynı tarihî 5 فِى تَضْلِيلٍ kelime-i kudsiyesi bin üç yüz altmış makam-ı cifrîsiyle tevafukedip işaret ediyor. '''Üçüncüsü: 6''' اَلَمْ تَرَ كَيْفَ فَعَلَ رَبُّكَ بِاَصْحَابِ الْفِيلِ cümle-i kudsiyesi,Resul-i Ekrem Aleyhissalâtü Vesselâma hitaben, “Senin mübarekvatanın ve kıblegâhın olan Mekke-i Mükerremeyi ve Kâbe-i Muazzamayı hârikulâde bir surette düşmanlarından kurtarmasını ve o düşmanların nasıl bir tokat yediklerini görmüyor musun?” diye mânâ-yı sarîhiyle ifade ettiği gibi; bu asra dahi hitap eden o cümle-i kudsiye,mânâ-yı işârîsiyle der ki: “Senin dinin ve İslâmiyetin ve Kur’ân’ın veehl-i hak ve hakikatın cebbar düşmanları olan dünyaperest ve dünyanın menfaati için mukaddesatı çiğneyen o ashab-ı dünyaya seninRabbin nasıl tokatlarla cezalarını verdiğini görmüyor musun? Gör, bak!” diye mânâ-yı işârîsiyle bu cümle aynen makam-ı cifrîsiyle tam bin üç yüz elli dokuz (1359) tarihiyle, aynen âfât-ı semavî nev’inde semavî tokatlarla, “İslâmiyete ihanet cezası olarak...” diye mânâ-yı işârî ifade ediyor. Yalnız 7 اَصْحَابِ الْفِيلِ yerinde اَصْحَابِ الدُّنْيَا gelir. Fil kalkar, dünya gelir. (HAŞİYE 1) (HAŞİYE 2) '''Tahlil 8''' تَرْمِيهِمْ بِحِجَارَةٍ iki ت sekiz yüz; iki ر dört yüz, iki م bir ب bir ح birى yüz; tenvin vakıf olmadığından ن dur, elli; bir ﻫ bir ج bir medde(elif) dokuz, mecmuu bin üç yüz elli dokuz. 9 ض : فِى تَضْلِيلٍ sekiz yüz, ف seksen, ت dört yüz, iki ى yirmi, iki لaltmış, tenvin vakfa rastgelmiş, sayılmaz; yekûnu bin üç yüz altmış. 10 اَلَمْ تَرَ كَيْفَ فَعَلَ رَبُّكَ بِاَصْحَابِ الْفِيلِ iki ر bir ت sekiz yüz; iki ف ikiك iki yüz; iki ل bir م yüz; bir ع bir ص yüz altmış; dört ب üç ( ا ) birى bir ح yirmi dokuz; اَلْفِيلِ yerine gelen اَلدُّنْيَا daki iki د bir elif dokuz; bir ن elli; bir ى on, bir ( ا ) , bir. Bu yekûn bin üç yüz elli dokuz (1359), eğer okunmayan elif sayılmazsa bin üç yüz elli sekiz (1358) eder. Hem Arabî, hem Rumî tarihiyle bu semavî tokatların ayrı ayrı çeşitlerinin zamanlarına tevafukla parmak basıyor. (HAŞİYE 3) Umumkardeşlerime birer birer selâm ve dualar eylerim. Kardeşiniz Said Nursî • • • Dipnotlar - Arapça İbareler - Haşiyeler : 1 : Her türlü noksan sıfatlardan yüce olan Allah’ın adıyla. 2 : “Hiçbir şey yoktur ki Allah’ı hamd ile tesbih etmesin.” İsrâ Sûresi, 17:44. 3 : “Onlara taşlar attılar.” Fil Sûresi, 105:4. 4 : “Onların tuzaklarını boşa çıkarmadı mı?” Fil Sûresi, 105:2. 5 : “Boşa çıkarmak.” Fil Sûresi, 105:2. 6 : “Rabbinin fil sahiplerine ne yaptığını görmedin mi?” Fil Sûresi, 105:1. 7 : “Fil sahipleri.” Fil Sûresi, 105:2. 8 : “Onlara taşlar attılar.” Fil Sûresi, 105:4. 9 : “Boşa çıkarmak.” Fil Sûresi, 105:2. 10 : “Rabbinin fil sahiplerine ne yaptığını görmedin mi?” Fil Sûresi, 105:1. *(HAŞİYE 1) : HAŞİYE Bu fil lâfzı kalkmasının sırrı, eski zamanda, dehşetli fil-i Mahmudî azametine, heybetine dayanmış, hücum etmişler. Şimdi ise, dünya servetine ve malına ve o servetle filolar teşkil edip, hattâ, kırk milyon bir millet, o fil gibi filolarla dört yüz milyonu esaret altına almış. Ve Avrupa medeniyetçileri, medeniyetin mehasiniyle, iyilikleriyle, menfaatleriyle değil, belki medeniyetin seyyiatıyla ve sefahetiyle ve dinsizliğiyle üç yüz elli milyon Müslümanların her tarafta hâkimiyetlerini imha edip, istibdadına serfüru etmiş ve bu musibet-i semaviyeye sebebiyet vermiş. *(HAŞİYE 2) : Ve dünyaperest, gaddar zâlimler, zulümlerine ceza olarak tokatlar gelmeye; ve fakir ve mâsumlar ve mazlumlara, fâni mallarını ve hayatlarını âhiretlerine çevirmek ve kıymettar eylemek ve dünyadaki günahlarına keffaretü’z-zünûb etmeye kader-i İlâhîye fetva verdiler. Ben, bir buçuk senedir dünyaperestlerin bu musibette vaziyetlerini ve safahatlarını ve Harb--i Umumî sahifelerini kat’iyen bilmiyorum. Fakat iki sene evvelki vaziyetleri, bu sûre-i kudsiyenin mânâ-yı işarî tabakasından gelen tokatlar tam tamına onların başlarına iniyorlar. Ve sûrenin bir mâna-yı işarîsini tam tefsir ediyor. *(HAŞİYE 3) ''': HAŞİYE Evet, bu tokattan, pürşer beşer şirkten şükre girmezse ve Kur’ân’a tarziye vermezse, melâike elleriyle de ahcâr-ı semaviye başlarına yağacağını bu sûre bir mâna-yı işarî ile tehdit ediyor. Muhammed Asad Tefsiri -Kamus alıntıları nefis 105 - AL-FIL In the name of god, the most gracious, The dispenser of grace: (1) 1 - According to most of the authorities, this invocation (which occurs at the beginning of every surah with the exception of surah 9) constitutes an integral part of "The Opening" and is, therefore, numbered as verse I. In all other instances, the invocation "in the name of God" precedes the surah as such, and is not counted among its verses. - Both the divine epithets rahman and rahrm are derived from the noun rahmah, which signifies "mercy", "compassion", "loving tenderness" and, more comprehensively, "grace". From the very earliest times, Islamic scholars have endeavoured to define the exact shades of meaning which differentiate the two terms. The best and simplest of these explanations is undoubtedly the one advanced by Ibn al-Qayyim (as quoted in Mandr I, 48): the term rahman circumscribes the quality of abounding grace inherent in, and inseparable from, the concept of God's Being, whereas rahrm expresses the manifestation of that grace in, and its effect upon, His creation-in other words, an aspect of His activity. TAKING its name from the mention of the "Army of the Elephant"' in the first verse, this surah alludes to the Abyssinian campaign against Mecca in the year 570 of the Christian era. Abrahah, the Christian viceroy of the Yemen (which at that time was ruled by the Abyssinians), erected a great cathedral at Sana, hoping thus to divert the annual Arabian pilgrimage from the Meccan sanctuary, the Kabah, to the new church. When this hope remained unfulfilled, he determined to destroy the Kabah; and so he set out against Mecca at the head of a large army, which included a number of war elephants as well, and thus represented something hitherto unknown and utterly astounding to the Arabs: hence the designation of that year, by contemporaries as well as historians of later generations, as "the Year of the Elephant". Abrahah's army was totally destroyed on its march (see Ibn Hisham; also Ibn Sa'd I/1, 55 f.) - probably by an extremely virulent outbreak of smallpox or typhus (see note 2 below) - and Abrahah himself died on his return to Sana. : 1. ART THOU NOT aware of how thy Sustainer dealt with the Army of the Elephant? (1) 1 - Lit., \"the companions (ashab) of the elephant\" - see introductory note. 2. Did He not utterly confound their artful planning? 3. Thus, He let loose upon them great swarms of flying creatures 4. which smote them with stone-hard blows of chastisement pre-ordained, (2) :2 - Lit., \"with stones of sijjil\". As explained in note 114 on 11:82, this latter term is synonymous with sijill, which signifies \"a writing\" and, tropically, \"something that has been decreed by God]\": hence, the phrase hijarah min sijjil is a metaphor for \"stone-hard blows of chastisement pre-ordained\", i.e., in God\'s decree (Zamakhshari and Razi, with analogous comments on the same expression in 11:82), As already mentioned in the introductory note, the particular chastisement to which the above verse alludes seems to have been a sudden epidemic of extreme virulence: according to Waqidi and Muhammad ibn Ishaq - the latter as quoted by Ibn Hisham and Ibn Kathir - \"this was the first time that spotted fever (hasbah) and smallpox (judari) appeared in the land of the Arabs\". It is interesting to note that the word hasbah - which, according to some authorities, siignifies also typhus - primarily means \"pelting smiting\" with stones\" (Qamus). - As regards the noun tta\'ir (of which tayr is the plural), we ought to remember that it denotes any \"flying creature\", whether bird or insect (Taj al-Arus). Neither the Qur\'an nor any authentic Tradition offers us any evidence as to the nature of the \"flying creatures\" mentioned in the above verse; and since, on the other hand, all the \"descriptions\" indulged in by the commentators are purely imaginary, they need not he seriously considered. If the hypothesis of an epidemic is correct, the \"flying creatures\" - whether birds or insects - may well have been the carriers of the infection. One thing, however, is clear: whatever the nature of the doom that overtook the invading force, it was certainly miraculous in the true sense of this word - namely, in the sudden, totally unexpected rescue which it brought to the distressed people of Mecca. 5. and caused them to become like a field of grain that has been eaten down to stubble (3) :3 - This passage is evidently continued in the next surah, which, according to some authorities, is part of the present one (see introductory note to surah 106). Celaleyn - İngilizce * تفسير Tafsir al-Jalalayn { أَلَمْ تَرَ كَيْفَ فَعَلَ رَبُّكَ بِأَصْحَابِ ٱلْفِيلِ } Have you not considered (an interrogative meant to provoke marvel, in other words, ‘marvel at’) the way in which your Lord dealt with the Men of the Elephant?, who was named Mahmūd, and the men were Abraha, King of Yemen and his troops. He had built a church in San‘ā’ in order to divert pilgrims away from Mecca to it. A man from among the Banū Kināna defecated in it and stained its prayer niche with a deflowered virgin’s blood, in contempt of it. Abraha then swore that he would knock down the Ka‘ba. So he approached Mecca with his troops riding Yemeni elephants with Mahmūd at the vanguard. But when they turned to destroy the Ka‘ba, God unleashed upon them what He relates in His words: { أَلَمْ يَجْعَلْ كَيْدَهُمْ فِي تَضْلِيلٍ } Did He not make — that is to say, He did indeed make — their stratagem, to destroy the Ka‘ba, go astray, up in failure and destruction, { وَأَرْسَلَ عَلَيْهِمْ طَيْراً أَبَابِيلَ } and unleashed upon them swarms of birds, birds in droves, one following the next (it is said there is no singular form for it abābīl, like asātīr; but some say that the singular is abūl or ibāl or ibbīl, similar constructed pattern to ‘ajūl, miftāh and sikkīn), { تَرْمِيهِم بِحِجَارَةٍ مِّن سِجِّيلٍ } pelting them with stones of baked clay, { فَجَعَلَهُمْ كَعَصْفٍ مَّأْكُولٍ } thus making them like devoured blades?, like the leaves of crops which have been consumed, trampled and destroyed by animals. God destroyed each one of them with his own stone, inscribed with his name, larger than a lentil size but smaller than a chick-pea, able to pierce through an egg, a man, or an elephant and go through the ground. This took place in the year of the Prophet’s birth (s). : Kategori:Fil Kategori:Fil suresi Kategori:Sure-i Fil